Two Lovers Fate!
by ghsgfjkgslgfs
Summary: UMm I dUnNo wAt To SaY! ReAd IT aNd FiNd OuT fOr YoUrSeLf! LOl!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Konnichiwa! Of course I do not own Harry Potter. These amazing stories belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. But I do have some originals, like Kita and Chloe. I don't know how much I will be able to update and my chapters will not be very long but HAVE PATIENCE PLEASE!!! Enjoy and please leave reviews!!! - Sayanora!!!

Chapter 1

Kita walked through the dungeon. Her bright blue hair bounced as she walked. She was already fashionably late for potions class. Professor Snape would definitely be perturbed. "I'm so late. Looks like I get detention again," Kita whispered to herself.

As she entered the room, everyone turned and glared at her. "Thank you for joining us. Take your seat and follow along. I will talk to you after class," snapped Snape. Kita walked over to her seat between Harry and Hermione. "Harry, what are we doing," she asked in a soft whisper. "Turn to page 11 and just try to catch up. I have extra ingredients, if you need them, you can use them," replied Harry, as his cheeks turned a rosy red in embarrassment.

"So what did Snape say to you," asked Ron. The gang, with the exception of Harry, was sitting in the Great Hall, eating their supper. "He was just really mad. He wanted to know why I was so late all the time." "What did you say," asked Ron again. "Its not my fault I keep sleeping in. I think Chloe keeps changing my alarm. I have been staying up really late, basically until the break of dawn, studying for the stupid contest," answered Kita, "I don't know why I bother."

Then Harry joined them. He came over to the table, and everyone made room for him to sit down. "Hey Kita," said Harry as he gave her a quick peck. Both Kita and Harry blushed. Kita said hello and then everyone dug into the sweet tasting butter pickles, the grand turkey smothered in thick gravy, and dressing, smelling ever so good. Ron stuffed his mouth so much that he almost chocked. "Happy thanksgiving everyone!" laughed Hermione.

After everyone was finished their feast, Harry and Hermione decided to go for a walk. Underneath the invisibility cloak, they walked on a moonlighted path. Everything was quiet except the sound of some crickets chirping merrily. "Um...Kita. I've been meaning to ask you something," said Harry. Kita looked over at Harry with curiousness and she replied, with a giggle. "What is it?" "Well, you know how Hogwarts is throwing a Christmas Dance for the 5th years," Harry lead on, very nervously. "Oh Harry! I'd love to!" cried Kita. And the two kissed under the moon and the stars. Harry brought Kita back to the common room and the two separated to go to sleep. When Kita got to her bed, Chloe was standing there with Kita's alarm in her hand!


	2. Harry n Ron fall in love! not 2gether

By morning, everyone had heard about Chloe messing with Kita's alarm. Professor McGonagall gave her detention with Hagrid, but Kita knew Chloe wasn't finished with her yet!

Kita walked with Harry to their first class of the day. Hand in hand they arrived at levitation. Professor Flitwick was having some trouble with a large book. Harry and Ron, of course helped him get the book of the bookshelf and then class started.

Kita and Harry were inseperatable the whole day! And every night they would take a walk under the stars (covered by the invisibility cloak of course).

One day Harry and Ron were talking. 'Ron, I can't explain how I feel about her! She makes my stomach do flips in the air!' Ron just stood there, trying to act like he knew a lot about this sort of stuff. 'Well mate, don't tell anyone this or I will gut our your eyeballs with a rusty nail, but I think I feel that way about someone too!' 'You can tell me you fool!' laughed Harry. 'Well...er...I think I'm in love with...er....um..Hermione.' And then Ron turned red as a beet.

Harry was in shock but somehow he knew that was coming. Then Harry replied with 'Well ask her to the Christmas dance then. I'm sure she would say yes lad. I asked Kita ya know!!!' Ron just stared at him like what was he talking about. Ron choked on his words a few times before he actually got it right but then he said 'You did!! What did she say?' "Well Ron, what do you think?' 'Alright then. I'll do it! I will ask Hermione!'

Ron and Harry both went into the Great Hall. While Harry waited for Ron to finish talking to Hermione, he waved down Kita. On his way over, Chloe approached him.

Now Chloe has always had the biggest crush on Harry. Him and she had met on one occasion. You see Chloe used to live right down the street from Harry. Her parents were Muggles too and she has liked him ever since. 'Hullo Harry,' she said in a flirtatious voice, 'um...er...would you like to go to the dance with me?' and then she smiled. The whole time she was talking to Harry his eyes were on Kita waiting patiently for Harry.

Harry looked at Chloe and explained how he was already going with Kita. Chloe looked insulted but didn't give up. She followed him right over to Kita. As soon as Harry got there her grabbed Kita around her waist and pulled her close. He grabbed her chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head back. And at the very moment it felt as if the two were floating on air and no one could disturb them.

Their lips touched lightly. Her lips were moist, and covered in strawberry flavoured lip gloss. The kind Harry loved. And when the were done, Harry turned to Chloe who was still behind him, he put his arm around Kita and said, 'Sorry about that. What were you saying?' Chloe stomped off and Kita began to giggle.

Harry looked at her and began to laughed himself and then he pecked her again on the lips. Then Ron came over, almost ready to shoot up into space. He probably could of if he had just a little bit more excitement. 'SHE SAID YES!' he screamed. Harry was so happy for Ron. Then Ron began to explain how the whole affair went.

He had asked her and she had answered him right away with an exited yes, she had said that she thought he would never ask and then she pecked him and sat back down to talk to her friends.

The dance would be in one week and everyone was getting ready. Hogwarts was decorated with decorations, and a huge tree stood in the great hall. Everyone was starting to get into the Christmas Spirit, and everyone couldn't wait.

The night before the dance, Harry lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait. "I will make this night perfect," he said and then he went to sleep.


End file.
